


Period Pains

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kid Kakashi Hatake, Kid Might Gai, M/M, Pre established relationship, Trans Kakashi Hatake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "Why are you bleeding?"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Period Pains

Gai’s foot collided with his forearm, sending a wave of pain radiating through his bones. He wasn’t sure when exactly Gai had started to get strong enough to make him regret blocking his attacks instead of trying to dodge them, but he made a mental note to change up his fighting style during their spares.

After all, Minato-Sensei wouldn’t be happy if he showed up for training already injured.

“You’re holding back,” Gai accused, annoyance written on his face “You’re not supposed to hold back.”

“I’m not holding back,” Kakashi objected, though he knew that was technically a lie. He was holding back, but not for the reason Gai thought. Gai had proven over the years that he could more than handle their sparring matches.

Even when he lost he still kept his spirits up, and even when Kakashi managed to do a significant amount of damage to him he always healed up and came back looking for another spar.

No, Kakashi was holding back for a much different reason.

The pain in his lower abdomen had been unbearable since that morning, making it difficult to move at his usual speed. Sometimes, the pain would get so bad that movement of any type felt damn need impossible.

Thankfully, when he had brought up his pain in private to Minato-Sensei during their early morning training, the older man was kind enough to find him some medicine that would help ease the pain.

The panty liners that came with them had been a little unexpected, but his sensei hadn’t been wrong when he said they would help keep him comfortable. The blood soaked boxers he had found himself wearing before hand had been far from what he would define as comfortable after all.

“Kakashi…” He diverted his eyes, unsure of how to explain himself as Gai took a step closer to him.

It was awkward, having Gai standing directly in front of him. Examining his face as if it held all the secrets to what was going on.

“C…Can we just do something else today?” He asked, embarrassed by the fact that fighting was turning out to be too hard for him to do today.

He was good at fighting.

The best in his age group.

Why did this weird ‘period’ thing that Minato-Sensei had Kushina talk to him about have to affect his ability to fight?

“Oh,” A look of confusion crossed over Gai’s face “O…ok.”

There was a hint of sadness in his voice. A sound that made Kakashi feel horrible for making this request.

Still, he knew it was the right thing to do. Gai deserved a spar when they were both at one hundred percent.

That was not Kakashi today.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He promised, a little embarrassed by his need to make Gai feel better. Usually people’s emotions weren’t a concern for him.

Gai was different though.

He always had been for some reason.

“Well, I look forward to our next spar then,” Gai beamed with his usual bright smile. “What would you like to do instead?”

Kakashi was about to answer when a sharp pain radiated through his lower abdomen, forcing him to double over into himself and wrap his arms around the affected area.

If that wasn’t bad enough, the feeling of something gushing from his privates only made matters worse. Especially when he felt what he could only assume was either urine or blood running down his leg.

This was officially the worst day ever.

“Rival,” He looked up, terrified when he saw a look of worry on Gai’s face. “Why are you bleeding? Did I…I don’t think I hurt you…”

Following Gai’s line of sight, Kakashi felt the blood draining out of his face when he saw what the other boy was talking about.

There, at the top of his left leg bandage was a bright red stain. Blood that had managed to escape the confines of his boxers and make its way down his leg.

This was worse than just a bad day now.

This was officially embarrassing.

He needed to get home ASAP, before it got worse.

“Lunch,” he blurted out randomly “T…tomorrow. We can go to lunch wherever you want to make it up to you.”

The worry didn’t leave Gai’s face “Do you need a doctor Rival? I can take you…”

“No,” he shook his head violently “No, I just need to go home.”

The worry faded away, replaced instead by a soft smile.

“Do you promise lunch Tomorrow?” Gai asked “And that you’re alright?”

“I promise,” He nodded his head “Lunch on me, and I’m…Alright. I will be alright at least.”

Gai seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding “Tomorrow then.” He smiled brightly.

With everything settled, Kakashi made his escape down the path and back towards home, thankful that Gai was being so understanding.

He was definitely going to have to make it up to him tomorrow.

Hopefully he’d feel a lot less like death then.


End file.
